Lo Amo?
by vasty
Summary: Es corto este finc , porfa leanlo! se trata de Mimi , tiene confuciones , de que?
1. Default Chapter

este es mi primer finc!!no me reclamen mucho ... , y igual , es mi primer capitulo ...  
  
Creado por mi Vasty!!!  
  
**1º capitulo - que me ocurre ?- **  
  
Pero que rabia !!! odio que halla ocurrido toda esta ridiculez !!! ... - se decía Mimi mientras observaba el techo de su alcoba .  
  
- Ya me he desvelado unas seis veces!! , si no me hubiera ocurrido eso - dijo Mimi para si , mientras volvía a recordar por tercera vez en la noche , la misma imagen ... esa que no sabía el porque de las ganas de llorar ... solo recordarlo le dolía ... ¿pero porque?  
  
- Ya se ! voy a escribir en mi diario ... - se dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a su escritorio.  
  
- ¿donde esta ? haber , haber ... HE !!! AQUI !! - dijo la chica cuando por fin lo encontraba ... Luego tomo su lápiz favorito , el que ocupaba solo para sus cartas , sus canciones mas importantes , y su preciado diario , que seria de ella sin su querido diario , el que la escuchaba.  
  
Hola Diario :-  
  
Te escribo porque ya son las cuatro de la mañana y no puedo dormir ... . Perdona por no haberte escrito , pero si tan solo supieras como me he sentido estos malditos cinco días que han pasado desde que nos juntamos con todos los chicos a nuestro aniversario de Digidestinados ... supieras lo que vi en ese día ... . Kari y Tai llegaron de los primeros al Digimundo ( pues allí fue y han sido todos nuestros aniversarios) Luego llegaron Ken , Yolei , Izzy , Joe , Davis y Cody . Pasamos unos quince minutos hablando hasta que llegaron T.K. y Matt . Y por ultimo llego Sora . Cuando ella llegó estaba vestida con una falda (hasta las rodillas)color Lila , unas botas púrpuras (que se parecen mucho a las mías ...) y llevaba una blusa blanca con una estrella lila en medio . No es por ser mala pero estaba vestida como normalmente me visto yo , ¿no tendrá su propia personalidad? bueno sigo . Cuando llego todos los chicos la quedaron viendo como si fuera una diosa ... para ser franca me sentía un poquito mal , sobre todo cuando vi la cara de Matt al verla ... . Luego pasamos el día normal , en nuestro día de campo ... estuvo muy entretenido . Pero cuando llegó la hora de irnos Tai , Joe y Izzy se fueron juntos por un trabajo que tenían en la secundaria , T.K y Kari se fueron a un partido de básquetbol , Ken , Davis fueron a un partido de fútbol y los fueron a animar Yoley y Cody . Yo me retrase un poco , mas bien fui la ultima que salí del digimundo , pero cuando entre a la sala de computación me encontré la sorpresa de mi vida Matt estaba besando a Sora ... no se porque se me izo un nudo en la garganta y me dieron ganas de llorar ... Sora era mi amiga , y Matt también ... además de que ya asía tiempo que a Sora le gustaba Matt , pero , pero ¿pero que me pasa? ¿porque me ciento así? ¿por qué estoy llorando?¿qué me esta ocurriendo?  
  
  
  
N/A :-  
  
Bueno Ojalas les allá gustado me demore una hora y cinco minutos en escribir este capitulo , es corto ... pero es mejor que nada ¿ cierto? porfa mándenme e-mails a vasti_yo@hotmail.com o mejor reviews ¿ya?. A , y también perdonen por no escribir Yamato ... pero es que prefiero Matt *-* 


	2. que le ocurre?

Capitulo 2  
  
por:- Vasty  
  
Mimi solo estaba ahogada en sus pensamientos , los cuales solo la asían estar cada vez mas confundida . Por una extraña razón se sentía muy triste , con ganas de llorar cada vez que recordaba a su amigo Matt. Pero por mas que intentara escapar de esa imagen que la hacia llorar , la atraían mas y mas dudas , las que confundan sus sentimientos .  
  
Todos los días lo primero que hacia era levantarse a escribir en su diario ; luego desayunaba ; enseguida se encerraba en su cuarto , para escribir canciones ; después salia a pasear , pero fuera a donde fuera siempre llevaba consigo su diario .  
  
Prefería estar sola , sin sus amigos . Cuando los recordaba , a cada uno , lloraba , le gustaría muchísimo verlos a todos. Pero claro esta que si se reunía con ellos podría encontrarse con Sora o Matt . y sabía que atraería mas confusiones , pero claro esta que lo que menos quería era eso .  
  
Por otro lado Tai era el único que había notado lo extraña que actuaba su amiga . A pesar de que ella tratara de ocultarlo , con Tai no funcionaba. El chico no hallaba el porque de su comportamiento (el de Mimi). Quería saber de una vez que le ocurría , además siempre que la chica tenía un problema se lo contaba , y el la ayudaba a resolverlo . Pero la duda de que ella no estaba nunca con el y sus amigos era muy extraño .  
  
Mimi es muy sociable , pasa casi todo el tiempo con nosotros . ¿cierto? - se decía a si mismo el chico , mientras iba camino a su salón de clases (en la secundaria ) Pero porque ? - prosiguió el chico , con los brazos cruzados en la cabeza (n/a se entiende?) Porque que ? Tai - dijo una voz tras de tai .( se suponía que iba solo .) No crees que Mimi esta ... como se puede decir?... hem ... como alejada? - dijo Tai. Tienes razón ... que le ocurrirá , ella no es así ... Vamos a su casa después de clases Matt? - Pregunto Tai. Bien , vamos.  
  
Nota Autora :- Hola!!! Espero les halla gustado este capitulo . Quiero pedir mil disculpas , ya que no había publicado este segundo capitulo porque he tenido muchas cosas que hacer , pero les juro por lo fanática que soy de Mimi , a que no me voy a demorar tanto en publicar cada capitulo . OKA?.  
  
Bye , se despide Vasty._ 


End file.
